mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Read It and Weep/Gallery
Watching Rainbow Dash Watching Rainbow Dash 1 S2E16.png|Eyes set on one thing... Watching Rainbow Dash 2 S2E16.png|...And never let it go! Rarity Twilight and Pinkie watching the sky S2E16.PNG|Cuwious wittwe Twiwight Spawkwe. Watching Rainbow Dash 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash flying past 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash flying past 3 S2E16.png|A rainbow in the sky! Rarity Pinkie and Twilight staring and swaying S2E16.PNG Watching Rainbow Dash in awe S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png|And another pir of eyes set on the same thing. Pinkie Pie tangling S2E16.png PinkieLookingS2E16.PNG Pinkie Twist.PNG|Twisty neck Pie is twisty! S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png|Pinkie you don't look so good. Watching Rainbow Dash crash 1 S2E16.png|Yeowch! That must mildly hurt! Watching Rainbow Dash crash 2 S2E16.png|You don't think we jinxed it, do you? The Hospital BlurryVisionS2E16.PNG|Blurry friends much? S2E16Rainbowwakesup.png|Pinkie: "Is her face going to stay that way?" Weird face Rainbow Dash S2E16.png|Maybe Rainbow's face will heal after all. Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png Meet the Medic S2E16.png S02E16 - I've Got Things to Do!.png Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png Pinkie Pie and Doctor 1 S2E16.png|is she going to become spider-pony? Pinkie falling S02E16.png|There's lots of Marvel Comic references mentioned in this episode. Rainbow Dash sad S02E16.png Worried Rainbow Dash SO2E16.PNG Rarity hospital gowns S2E16-W16.png S2E16Rarityhospitalgown.png|it matches the drapes! Rarity forced smile S2E16-W16.png|Always count on Rarity to be polite in the most awkward way possible. Twilight thinking S02E16.png|(sniffs) Is that barbecue sauce on my arm?? Sweetheart books S02E16.png|bookmobile Twilight Sqee! S2E16-W16.png|SQUEE! Rarity why a S2E16-W16.png Rarity Sunday morning S2E16-W16.png Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16-W16.png S02E16 RainbowsRoommate.png|I'm not sure which one is the most annoyed with the arrangement... Pinkie standing S02E16.png Pinkie sitting S02E16.png Sweetheart calling S02E16.png Twilight 5th devilish look S2E16-W16.png S2E16Rainbowplayswithball.png S2E16Rainbowplayswithball2.png S2E16Rainbowlighton.png|Light goes on S2E16Rainbowlightoff.png|Lights goes off Rainbow Dash mad S02E16.png|Now let's see if this thing explodes! S2E16Rainbowtalkswithroommate.png|That old chicken joke has worn out its welcome. S2E16Rainbowdrinkingwater.png Rainbow Dash stuck S02E16.png Rainbow Dash pulling S02E16.png S2E16Rainbowglassstuck.png S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png|Why the long face? Daring Do Cover S2E16.png|The book looks tempting Rainbow Dash stretch S02E16.png|Wow, it really can stretch. Rainbow Dash enjoys reading S02E16.png|"I love this book!" Rainbow Dash loves reading1 S02E16.png|"I--" Rainbow Dash loves reading2 S02E16.png|"I love reading!" Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow Dash loves reading. Rainbow Dash is an egghead S2E16.png|...and suddenly realizes her egg-shaped head! Rainbow Dash somepony there S2E16-W16.png|Huh, somepony coming? Rainbow reading again S2E16.png|The book is compelling Twilight Fluttershy S02E16.png Rainbow Dash wassup S02E16.png Twilight u go first S2E16-W16.png S2E16Battleship.png|''You sank my pegasus!'' Twilight out character S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow is out of character right now. Rainbow Dash win some S2E16-W16.png S2E16BigMouth.jpg|Dat face! NotReallySleepingS2E16.PNG Rarity coming in S2E16-W16.png|Coming for a visit. Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating3 S02E16.png|No one should be that nervous about reading... Rainbow Dash sweating4 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweating5 S02E16.png Coldheart meal S02E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16-W16.png|Rarity seeing what Rainbow Dash is gonna eat. Rainbow Dash meal S02E16.png|Speaking of meal...what is this green stuff? And is that Spam?! Rarity don't mind S2E16-W16.png|Don't mind us Applejack error S02E16.png|An animation error of Applejack speaking without moving her mouth. Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png|You really wanna see Rainbow Dash eat this thing? Rainbow Dash watching S02E16.png|A pony's gotta do what a pony's gotta do Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 1.png|Supreme Social Repellent Methodology: Satan's Table Manners Technique! Rainbow Dash licking S02E16.png|Mmmm...tasty... Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 2.png|Dash takes pride in her table manners. Rainbow Dash Messy Eater S02E16 3.png Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png Rarity horrified S2E16-W16.png|Even Pinkie Pie is disgusted Rainbow Dash byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Reading Rainbow Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png|A book? You want me to read a book? S2E16Rainbowstartstoread.png|Ugh, why am I doing this again? Mosquitos S02E16.png Jungle Camera Pan S2E16.png Daring Do's First Appearance S2E16.png Daring Do peering over a log S2E16.png Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png|One courageous Pegasus pony is facing off:- Daring Do Predators 1 S2E16.png|A tiger! Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png|A jaguar! Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png|A lynx! Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png|A cheetah! Daring Do Predators 5 S2E16.png|And... a putty-tat? Daring Do is getting dangerous S02E16.png Daring Do being chased S2E16.png Daring Do at a cliff edge S2E16.png Daring Do gets an idea S2E16.png Predator chase S2E16.png Daring Do getting into the swing of things S2E16.png Daring Do discovering the temple S2E16.png Daring Do enters the Temple S2E16.png S2E16SPOOKY.jpg Close one S2E16.png|That was close S02E16 DaringDo NarrowMiss.png Daring Do avoiding traps S2E16.png|It's not easy to be a treasure hunter S02E16 DaringDo SlideThroughDoor.png Not so fast Daring Do S2E16.png RockTestS2E16.PNG Daring figures the puzzle out S2E16.png Daring is relieved S2E16.png Daring got through S2E16.png Read It and Weep Preview.PNG|Definitely not a trap Daring Do grabs the treasure S02E16.png S02E16 DaringDo NotAgain.png Daring Do is scared S02E16.png Daring Do is in trouble S02E16.png Daring Do on the ledge S02E16.png Daring Do blast off S02E16.png Battered Daring Do S2E16.png Helpless Daring Do S2E16.png Daring Do is captured S2E16.png Ahuitzotl prevails S2E16.png Ahuitzotl about to pull lever S2E16.png Ahuitzotl leaves S2E16.png Daring Do is trapped S02E16.png|Daring Do is trapped Daring Do in Peril S2E16.png Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png Thief! S2E16.png Daring Do has an idea S02E16.png|Daring Do gets an idea... Daring Do breaks free S02E16.png|Free at last Daring Do is Free S2E16.png|Daring Do is free Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png|I'll take that, thank you very much Daring Do gets treasure S02E16.png|Your treasure is mine! Maybe next time Ahizotl S2E16.png Daring Do Victorious S2E16.png Daring Do Into the Sunset S2E16.png Being Discharged Rainbow Dash dark S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket1 S02E16.png|Looks like the sun came up too soon? Rainbow Dash blanket2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash goodmorning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png Lantern S02E16.png|"Were you up the whole night?" Rainbow Dash lantern S02E16.png Rainbow Dash hoof bite S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 1 S2E16.png Nurse wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png|Nooooo...my dear book!! Coldheart byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png|Now that's how they treat discharged patients? Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png|Curse you discharging system!!! Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash A Decision Is Made S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 6 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 7 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash faking it 8 S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png Doctor is not buying it 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Scolding S02E16.png Rainbow Dash wondering what to do S2E16.png Sad Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Ninja Attack Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png|Ponyville Hospital Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png|Sneaking back into the hospital - Rainbow Ninja style! S2E16NinjaRainbow.png|Real ninjas wear rainbows. Security Guard 1 S2E16.png|That is hard to do you know. Security Guard 2 tactical flashlight S2E16.png|Somepony's been playing too much Battlefilly 3. Security Guard 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png|How'd she get up there if she can't fly? Rainbow Dash Infiltration 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 5 S2E16.png The Hallowed Room S2E16.png The Hallowed Room 2 S2E16.png|"Ooh, shiny!" Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Admiring the light S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png|''' SQUEE!' Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png|Derping Rainbow. Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 5 S2E16.png|''Cancer is now canon?! Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 6 S2E16.png|Ninja rainbowdash. Rainbow gets the book S2E16.png|Rainbow continues reading the book........ S2E16NinjaRainbow3.png|Ouch! That has to hurt! DerpyRainbowDash S02E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png|Somepony is trying to steal my slippers!! Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png S2E16Orangedoctor.png|Angry Doctor. S2E16PurpleNurse.png|Upset Nurse. S2E16YellowNurse.png|Furious Nurse. Small nurse pony S2E16.png|And...a CNA? Hmm, a CNA. Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png|Wing cramp WING CRAMP!!!! Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff hot on her tail S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing her in the woods S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 1 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie at a window 2 S2E16.png|WHO ON EARTH WAKES ME!? Rainbow Dash braking 1 S2E16.png Hospital staff using torches S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swinging across S2E16.png Rainbow Dash taunting her persecutors S2E16.png Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Rarity anypony heard S2E16-W16.png|"Has anypony heard of beauty sleep?" Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png Nurse and Screwloose 2 S2E16.png|Who let you out of the cage? Nurse and Screwloose S2E16.png|I did good Rainbow's confession Rarity not amused S2E16-W16.png|Not amused. Rarity frowning S2E16-W16.png Rarity care less S2E16-W16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16-W16.png|"WOW!" Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Twilight liking this S2E16-W16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle horn aura S2E16.png Spike flexing like a boss S2E16.png|That ol' Spikey-Wikey charm! Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wants the book S2E16.png|Rainbow doesn't waste any time Rainbow Dash reading in her bed S2E16.png Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png|Time for another one S2E16Insiderainbow'house.png|So take a look! It's in a book! A Reading Rainboooow! Category:Season 2 episode galleries